<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry by cocoamouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508786">Cherry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoamouse/pseuds/cocoamouse'>cocoamouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rune Factory 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Is this PWP?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yeah probably - Freeform, have you ever tried to write sfw porn? well i have. here you go., kind of vague but still, ngl I have no idea what to tag this as</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoamouse/pseuds/cocoamouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the summer heat gets too unbearable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frey/Vishnal (Rune Factory)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Vishnal, when is summer going to be over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another two weeks, honey.” Vishnal hummed, sorting through the papers of festival itineraries and work schedules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frey groaned into her pillow as she rolled over, lifting her legs to avoid knocking over the stack of papers Vishnal had compiled at the edge of her bed. They had spent the morning looking over the calendar and marking the dates for upcoming festivals and other such dates, but by noon the heat had become so unbearable that Frey had considered wandering into the Sechs territory just to cool off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vishnal looked over at her. “Do you want something to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want it to get cooler.” She sighed, holding her pillow over her face. “I feel like my skin is going to melt off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go to the lake later,” Vishnal began, turning around to see Frey sit up and remove her top, tossing it over the foot of her bed and into a basket at the end of the room in a perfect throw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frey!” He cried, dropping the papers he was holding and covering his face. “W-Wait, what are you doing!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too warm.” She said idly, twisting her twintails into buns. “If it gets hotter I might just have to strip. You don’t mind, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I mind!” Vishnal spluttered, and she laughed, playfully pushing his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m joking.” She said with a giggle, settling down next to him as she gathered up the papers. “Let’s just hope the temperature doesn’t go up anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Vishnal bit his lip, bending down to collect the papers he’d dropped and rearranged them, letting out a sigh. Frey enjoyed teasing him and he would always fall for it, but to say he wasn’t hoping it would get a little hotter in here would be a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it was just him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afternoon came, and it had become so hot the two had given up on doing anything and were sprawled out on the bed, with Frey laying her head on Vishnal’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned slightly, absently playing with the button at the collar of his shirt. “Aren’t you warm?” She asked, as he sighed tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sweltering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vishnal, you’re soaked. Take your shirt off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mumbled something, but sat up as Frey moved off him, unbuttoning his shirt and folding it. He tried to ignore her eyes wandering over him as he set it on the floor, hoping it would get cooler before they had to remove any more clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really should finish this, right?” Frey asked, looking over to the mess of papers scattered across the bed. A few had fallen to the floor and drifted around the room, but neither of them were bothered enough to get up and collect them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vishnal made a small noise, turning over on his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frey laughed. “I guess that’s a no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ice-cream would be nice.” He mumbled into the bedsheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I think I still have some left.” Frey said as she got off the bed and wandered to the fridge, searching inside for the ice-cream she had made yesterday. There was still a bowl of leftover cherry ice-cream, just enough for the two of them to share, and she grabbed some spoons and brought it back to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vishnal looked up as she brought the dessert over, sitting down next to him. “Here,” she said, and noticing he made no effort to move, added, “I thought you wanted it? Or do I have to feed you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth without a word, and Frey laughed, taking a scoop of the ice-cream and feeding him, as he licked his lips. She was about to give him another spoon when he shifted and bumped her elbow, causing her to drop the ice-cream onto his collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vishnal shrieked and jumped up from the sudden coldness, as Frey gasped and apologized. He was about to turn and look for some tissues before she stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” she said, grabbing his shoulders and pulled him back towards her. “You’ll still be all sticky. Here, hold on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frey-“ He began, but his words and movements failed as she leaned over and licked the ice-cream off his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She effortlessly cleaned the drop off his skin, but he found himself unable to move even after, as she licked her lips and tucked her hair behind her ear, and looked up at him with eyes that were still hungry for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey,” he tried again, but Frey silenced him before he could continue as she put her lips against his. The sweet coolness of the ice-cream she had eaten spread against his lips and tongue, as she cupped his face with her hands and then pulled away just slowly enough for him to move forward with her, hoping to taste more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cherry.” She said with a coy smile, putting a finger under his chin and tempting him to come closer, pulling him in to taste more of that sweetness she hid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t we supposed to be doing something?” Vishnal asked in a blurry murmur as Frey kissed his neck, leaving trails of cherry-flavored kisses down his skin. The memories of the event schedule they had been working on less than a few hours ago hardly seemed coherent now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’ve got work, we can’t be fooling around like this… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said, as her kisses moved from neck to his chest and abdomen, to beneath his navel, and he felt her stroke his thighs and calves, her touch feeling as burning as her lips despite the chill they had brought earlier. “No, please, don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vishnal found himself grasping at the bedsheets as Frey gently parted his legs, feeling her kiss the insides of his thighs, and he realized he was much more impatient than he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frey… ugh…” He let out a shaky breath as the princess made sure he was getting what he so badly wanted - but even then that wasn’t enough, and the way she was getting him worked up was making him more restless than he expected, and he didn’t want to wait any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frey… honey...! Please, h-hurry up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Begging already...” She tutted, her voice muffled. “Don’t be impatient, dear… there’s plenty of ice-cream left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he gasped, arching his back slightly, wanting her so badly it almost hurt. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beg a little more.” He heard her say, her voice sounding distant, and he let out a moan, wanting to reach out to her, wanting her, wanting so much…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, eyes traveling from the ceiling to Frey’s face, her soft hair framing her face, and she was so beautiful, and he loved her so much he almost didn’t mind if she did whatever she wanted him, as long as it pleased her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vishnal…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice snapped him back to attention, and he looked back up at her, his face flushed. She was still sitting upright, the bowl of ice-cream in her hand, and he wearily blinked the thoughts of her lips against his skin away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a coy smile. “Were you thinking of doing something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he admitted. “I was… thinking of… you doing, something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Frey said, “I think you need to cool down, before you die from heatstroke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Vishnal put his palm against his forehead, already knowing he was burning, but knowing the summer weather wasn’t the only cause. Frey was still looking at him, eyebrows raised, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...among other things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vishnal nodded, already feeling her gaze settle on him, and knowing that she knew exactly what he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trailed her hands down his waist, and the sweetness of her lips was felt more prominently than before. “I’ll take care of you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vishnal is a bottom don’t even try to argue with me about this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>